


A Chain Of Wildflowers

by elrondhalfelven



Series: Elrond’s journal [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, young Elrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondhalfelven/pseuds/elrondhalfelven
Summary: Elrond does not enjoy learning his sums.
Series: Elrond’s journal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140830
Kudos: 11





	A Chain Of Wildflowers

I do not enjoy learning my sums. I am fervently fond of lore, from which the tales of old become known in dried parchment and fluttering free-hand, and the fresh smell of thriving herbs on a misty day never fails to bring to my heart a delight purer than any other. On occasion, Atar will allow me to accompany him in the picking of the nettles and berries; I watch with childlike fascination as he carries out the mundane task of brewing them into soothing teas and medicines. The smell, he says, works wonder for the spirits. I am inclined to agree.

I can see him now, though I dare not meet his gaze; he is peering at me from the corner of his eyes and I can almost hear the unspoken, “Elrond, do your mathematics.”

Yet he says nothing, and so I continue with my thoughts on everything other than the task at hand.

When I begin to thread some more flowers onto my wildflower chain, a crumpled line of golden yellows and rich oranges that I have had in my pocket since early morning, he puts down his book and comes marching over. I return my eyes to the dreaded numbers in front of me with a face that- I hope- conveys a look of impassive innocence.

“Elrond, if you are not doing your sums as I have asked, you should know that I will be very disappointed in you.” 

“Indeed, Atar? Then I should tell you that I am doing my sums. Truly I tell you!” I slip the wildflowers back into my pocket, gazing up at him serenely. I do not think that I have convinced him, but he grunts in assent anyway and returns to his book.

I scowl at the pages in front of me, peace dwindling as soon as I am sure my Atar is no longer watchful over me. Certainly I do not like mathematics, but I must practice it anyway if I am to be a lore master. I sigh in resignation- though not so loud so as to draw attention from my caretaker.

A few hours later, my hand reaches upwards to tap my Atar gently upon the knee. He glances up from his page and smiles, tucking a strand of twilight-shadow hair behind my ears; not as refined as his, but not completely curved as the Edains. I place the pages now smeared with ink upon his lap, and perched upon the top is the delicate flower crown that my hands had lovingly weaved for him.

I do not turn to see his reaction as I scamper from the room and into the courtyard to play alongside my twin brother.


End file.
